


Megstiel | From Dusk Till Dawn

by KOriginalAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Megstiel - Freeform, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOriginalAddict/pseuds/KOriginalAddict
Summary: "You'll never be alone, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn"My first Megstiel Video (tho i made a lot of collab parts just not full edits) summing up their relationship, the lyrics fit so well they reminded me of the time meg did watch over cas when he was at his lowest and everyone gave up on him... Follow/Sub on my channel for more vids ;)





	Megstiel | From Dusk Till Dawn




End file.
